Ela
by Asakura Yumi
Summary: "...Ainda lembro muito bem o quanto às bochechas gordinhas assumiram um tom avermelhado, os olhos perolados brilharam surpresos e a boca carnuda sorriu também apaixonada. Não consegui me conter e, antes de receber qualquer resposta, beijei-a extasiada..." TenHina. Resposta ao desafio um mês de #AllHina do grupo Curtidores da SasuHina/BR.


**N/A –** O anime Naruto **NÃO** é minha criação e por este motivo **NÃO** me pertence, sendo assim, pertence à _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. Acontece que o enredo desta história é uma criação **TOTALMENTE** minha e espero que as pessoas respeitem isso. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos.

 **Ela**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata desfilava graciosa pelos corredores da faculdade.

Eu sempre a admirei, mas, depois das mudanças dessas férias, não consigo mais desgrudar meus olhos dela. A morena é prima do meu melhor amigo e estuda contabilidade no mesmo _campus_ que nós dois, estando no segundo semestre do primeiro ano.

Conheci Neji na própria universidade. Estamos iniciando nosso quinto e último ano em direito. Nossa relação de amizade foi instantânea e explosiva, não houve muito tempo para delongas, tanto que não nos desgrudávamos e eu vivia frequentando a mansão dos poderosos Hyuugas.

Quando pousei meus olhos pela primeira vez na priminha de Neji, há quatro anos, ela era apenas uma adolescente iniciando sua empreitada pelo penúltimo ano colegial. Completamente insegura com sua aparência e envolta em uma bolha de timidez – também, com um pai sarna que apenas sabia aporrinhá-la, não teria como ser diferente.

A morena era dona dos olhos mais luminosos que eu havia visto na vida, aquelas belezinhas brilhavam como pérolas preciosas. Tinha longos cabelos cor índigo, escuros e magníficos. O sorriso mais gentil e acolhedor que se possa imaginar e curvas salientes e mágicas.

Além da aura de ninfa, tão fantástica e sedutora – mesmo que Hinata jurasse que não tinha nada de sedução em si –, o coração dela era insubstituível. A jovem fugia completamente do "padrão social" de beleza, cada gordurinha bem desenhada e depositada no lugar certo.

Eu sou TenTen Mitsashi, componho o time de atletismo da universidade, ganhei várias medalhas como corredora das pistas de 100 e 200 metros rasos. Além de viver para estudar, vivo para competições que participo, ou seja, sempre estarei de "olho" na minha alimentação e exercícios. Estou dentro do esperado socialmente, minhas pernas longas e malhadas são atrativas, minha barriga "chapada" é o sonho de várias jovens, sou o completo oposto da minha doce ninfa.

Eu sempre associei a imagem de pessoas gordas com desmazelo, negligência, preguiça e problemas de saúde, até conhecer Hinata e perceber o quanto ela lutou para ser aceita pelos demais.

Neji e a irmã mais nova dela Hanabi, eram os únicos que a defendiam naquela família entojada. Os Hyuugas apenas poderiam transmitir a imagem da perfeição e uma pessoa gorda foge completamente a esse padrão social podre.

Perdi as contas de quantas vezes Neji me contou, completamente enojado e irritado, que seu tio havia internado Hinata em outra clinica de emagrecimento; ou que ela havia passado mal novamente por ter ficado dias sem se alimentar direito e se entupido de laxantes. A menina cresceu submersa em inúmeros impropérios por conta da sua condição física e isso era doentio.

Hinata sempre lutou contra o próprio corpo, se torturando e destruindo aos poucos. Todas as atitudes tomadas para tentar se encaixar no padrão estético e social reverberaram de forma estrondosa em seu corpo.

Ouvi assustada quando Neji me contou que ela – depois de eu questioná-lo sobre o sumiço da prima –, aos dezesseis anos, passou por uma abdominoplastia, lipoaspiração nos braços e pernas e colocou prótese de silicone, cirurgias completamente invasivas e desnecessárias.

O biótipo da jovem era completamente diferente dos outros parentes, sendo que todo mundo é diferente e isso ajuda na nossa unicidade. A cirurgia teve valia apenas por um ano e pouco e, antes de entrar na faculdade, Hinata havia recuperado o peso de antes e alguns quilos a mais.

Lembro de vê-la chorando inconsolável pelo insucesso dessa tentativa e de implorar a Deus para ter forças para se matar. Nesse dia, meu coração chorou despedaçado e entendi que, ainda que me policiasse pelo padrão estético da nossa sociedade, Hinata vivia o inferno na Terra por ser apenas quem ela deveria ser.

Ela sofria muito mais que apenas pressão estética, a morena era objeto de gordofobia por parte de sua família que deveria estar ao seu lado e, também, por parte da sociedade que deveria apenas respeitá-la sem interferir em sua vivência.

Sou testemunha de quantas vezes ela lutou para ser diferente e não conseguir, não havia nada de preguiça ou falta de vontade de pesar menos. Existia apenas aquele corpo, aquela essência e aquela alma sofredora em um mundo tão injusto.

Por ser quem era Hinata não foi impedida de cursar ciências sociais, já que, aos olhos do pai, era uma fracassada mesmo, que fosse o que quisesse efetivamente ser.

Lembro dos primeiros dias de aula, o quanto sofri ansiosa pela conduta dos outros em relação a ela. Se pudesse, teria tomado o lugar dela nas inúmeras vezes em que foi rejeitada ou zombada pelas pessoas _"padrãozinho"_ da universidade, já que sou o que elas querem ao lado.

Algum tempo depois, no meio do semestre, Hinata me contou que no intervalo havia conhecido dois rapazes de cursos diferentes – Kiba cursava veterinária e Shino biologia. Entusiasmada, relatou o quanto eles haviam sido gentis com ela e não se importavam com sua aparência, a partir de então, a morena passou há sorrir um pouco mais e encarar com normalidade sua estadia na universidade.

Era comum ver os três caminhando pela universidade, sendo que, com o tempo, descobrimos que os meninos, além de morarem juntos, eram namorados desde o colegial. Fui capaz de ver o quanto aquela amizade apenas agregou à jovem Hyuuga e o quanto ela foi se fortificando com o tempo.

Tinha ciência – desde o primeiro instante que a vi – Hinata era especial. Não importava como, aquela flor sempre iria desabrochar na adversidade e isso era mágico. Como uma ninfa da floresta, a Hyuuga floresceu e conseguiu povoar o mundo com mais beleza.

Cada vez mais forte, Hinata assumiu quem era e começou a impor sua existência aos demais. Vi-me perdidamente apaixonada por ela e incapaz de me afastar daquele ser de luz.

Sorrateira como apenas eu poderia ser, comecei a flertar com a morena, rezando para que ela aceitasse meus sentimentos e me quisesse da mesma forma. Fui agraciada pelo universo quando, após muita insistência de Neji, confessei para minha doce ninfa o quanto a amava, no fim das férias de verão.

Ainda lembro muito bem o quanto às bochechas gordinhas assumiram um tom avermelhado, os olhos perolados brilharam surpresos e a boca carnuda sorriu também apaixonada. Não consegui me conter e, antes de receber qualquer resposta, beijei-a extasiada.

Começamos a namorar as escondidas, Hinata tinha medo do que as pessoas pensariam de mim por estar namorando uma gorda. Eu a dissuadi imediatamente, isso não importava para nós.

Sorri travessa quando a figura da minha ninfa chegou perto de mim. A Hyuuga permaneceu parada olhando questionadoramente para mim, com aqueles lindos olhos perolados. Aproximei nossos rostos alguns centímetros e percebi os olhos dela dilatarem-se surpresos.

Antes que Hinata pudesse se afastar, beijei-lhe os lábios suavemente. Pude ouvir ao fundo os gritos, assovios e palmas dos estudantes da universidade.

Ao terminar o contato, puder ver as pérolas focando em mim, a bochecha vermelhinha e os lábios entreabertos. Se não estivéssemos em um lugar público, teria agarrado-a naquele instante.

\- Eu tenho orgulho demais de você para te esconder do mundo, Ninfa.

O sorriso que recebi em agradecimento pelas minhas pequeninas palavras foi o mais belo que vi na vida. Entreguei ao meu doce amor as rosas que permaneciam escondidas atrás de mim.

\- Obrigada, TenTen. Você não tem ideia do quanto isso significa pra mim.

Era evidente que Hinata segurava o choro, as lágrimas estavam formadas nos cantos dos seus olhos. Sorri completa e entrelacei nossos dedos orgulhosa de estar ao lado do melhor ser humano que poderia existir.

Só tenho a agradecer ao universo por ter-me trago até aqui e ter encontrado essa preciosidade. Ela é tudo o que mais preciso na vida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A –** Olaaar mores!

Meu local de fala vai até a pressão do padrão estético. Apesar de já ter tomado remédios para emagrecimento, ter passo fome e chegar perto da Bulimia, eu nunca sofri gordofobia, já que era apenas "cheinha" e não gorda aos olhos dos outros. Eu fiz a história pelos olhos de outra personagem justamente por isso, por não ter sofrido na pele a dor de ser gordo na nossa sociedade.

Para fazer a história, ouvi vários relatos de pessoas que sofreram e que viram o sofrimento de pessoas próxima por gordofobia. Deem lugar e espaço de fala a quem sofre com esse preconceito (e com todos os outros que a nossa sociedade moderna faz questão de cultivar) e os apõem em sua luta.

Preconceito é um problema sério e capaz de acabar com a vida de outras pessoas. Temos que entender que o respeito é a maior demonstração de amor ao próximo e praticar isso é o mínimo que se deve esperar de um ser humano.

Outra coisa que quero deixar claro, gorda não é xingamento ou manifestação pejorativa e, bem por isso, uma pessoa ser chamada de gorda é apenas reportar a uma característica física dela.

Betado pela melhor Beta ever, Alê (Arê-chan). Te amo! 3

O desafio tá chegando ao fim e eu tô como? Feliz demais por ter participado.

O Grupo é um dos locais mais lindos e saudáveis que já tive o prazer de conhecer nessa internet. Não há nada além de amor envolvido entre nós.

Resposta ao desafio um mês #AllHina do Grupo Curtidores da SasuHina/BR. O ser místico da vez era: Ninfa.

Hinata é meu amor, minha deusa e sempre irei venerá-la, junto com todos os ótimos personagens criados por Kishimoto.

Acho que essa é uma daquelas outras histórias autobiográficas que, por mais que pareça pequena para o mundo, é tão grande para mim.

Por fim, quero falar que se você gosta de GoChi (Goku e Chichi de DBZ) temos um grupo nascendo para te fazer feliz. Vou divulga-lo em todas as minhas fics (como passarei a fazer com o Curtidores da SasuHina/BR) por ter sido um bálsamo criado por uma pessoal especial (Rafa, minha Deusa GoChi 3).

Vamos lá, vamos nos divertir e se amar.

Grupos (tirem os espaços para poder acessar os links):

www . / groups / CurtidoresSHBR /

www . facebook groups / 194915837926866 /


End file.
